


Take me to a place (where it's just you & me)

by dancingelf88



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Kira Rarepair Week, Phone Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:43:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingelf88/pseuds/dancingelf88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison and Kira just want to be alone</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take me to a place (where it's just you & me)

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Kira Rarepair Week, Day 2: Song Lyrics. The title and fic is inspired by "Perfect Score" by State Champs

“I’m supposed to be studying.” Kira says with a sigh but cocks her head to the side.

“Who’s stopping you?” Allison asks her.

“Your lips on my neck. They’re distracting.” She closes her eyes and just barely stops the moan from escaping her lips as Allison sucks a bruise against her quickening pulse.

“These lips?” Allison smiles against her throat and sucks harder bringing the blood rushing to the surface, “Since you’re already distracted.” She says and tosses Kira’s history book aside to roll the smaller girl on top of her.

The kiss escalates quickly after that. Kira moans into Allison’s mouth as her girlfriend’s hands slide down to grip her ass. Allison’s legs spread enough for Kira to straddle her thigh and start grinding against it.

“You’re supposed to be studying.”

The two girls spring instantly apart at the sound of Chris Argent’s voice. Kira hadn’t even heard him coming.

“Dad!” Allison’s face is bright red both from more than just embarrassment, “What happened to your business dinner?”

He was supposed to be out practically all night. That’s usually how things went when he went to these business meetings with potential buyers.

“What happened to studying?”

“We—um—we were…” Kira scrambles for an explanation but nothing comes to her. Scott told her the horror stories about when he and Allison were still together. And while the hunter has mellowed out considerably since then, he still scares the crap out of her.

“We’re gonna keep this door open, yeah?” he asks but it’s clear that it isn’t a request. He leaves Allison’s door wide open before he turns around slowly to go to his study.

                                                                                                     --

“Do you need something, Dad?” Allison doesn’t even bother looking up this time as she asks the question. She just takes another bite of her sour gummy worm.

“Just wanted to see if you needed anything.”

“Nope. Just like last time. And the time before that. Oh…and the time before _that_.” She looks up this time and fixes him with a toothless smile and raised eyebrow. He’s been walking in front of her door about every 9 minutes to “check on them.”

“I think, maybe, I should be heading home.” Kira says in a soft voice.

“It is getting late.” Chris is quick to say.

“I’ll walk you out.” Allison rolls her eyes and slips her feet into slippers.

Chris waits, leaning up against a wall in the hallway, as Allison escorts her girlfriend to the door. She pulls her in for a longer than necessary kiss and feels satisfaction in the loud, uncomfortable cough that echoes behind her.

“Goodnight.” She smiles sweetly at her.

“Night.” Kira pants out, “Bye Mr. Argent.” She almost squeaks before hightailing it out of there.

                                                                                                          --

“I’m sorry about my dad.” Allison apologizes a few hours later.

“It’s ok.” Kira tells her, “Did you get in trouble?”

“There was a talk."

"Oh God. I  _hate_ talks. I'm sorry." Kira sympathizes.

"No don’t worry about it.” She gives a heavy sigh, “We were supposed to have all night.”

Kira smiles into the phone, “It would’ve been nice.”

“It would’ve been more than nice. What are you wearing?”

“What?” Kira almost chokes on air.

“What are you wearing?” Allison repeats.

“Your dad!” Kira reminds her.

“He’s in his study watching the game now that he doesn’t have me to spy on.” Allison explains, “Is your mom home? Can she hear us? Is your dad nearby?”

“No. My mom’s not home and my Dad is downstairs.” Kira whispers even though there’s no chance he’ll be able to hear her over the noise of the movie he’s watching (Rush Hour? _Really Dad?_ she thinks to herself.) or her closed door.

“Good.” She hears Allison shuffle, “So…what are you wearing.”

“Allison…”

“It’s the Wonder Woman tank top right…with the matching shorts? God I love that one on you. When you’re not wearing a bra I can see your nipples through it. Wish you were in front of me right now so I could suck them just the way you like it.”

“Allison…” Kira repeats but this time a little breathier. Her hand has already started traveling down her stomach to the waistband of said shorts. She’s already getting that familiar warmth of arousal.

“Touch yourself.” Allison’s voice is low and commanding in that way that makes Kira want to obey.

The first touch of her finger to her clit makes Kira moan.

“Not too loud now.” Allison tells her. There’s a hitch to her voice that alerts Kira to the fact that she’s touching herself too, “Slow circles, K, just the way I would do it. Tease yourself a little bit.” Allison instructs and Kira follows every order.

“Fuck, Allison.” Kira pants. She’s almost close already.

“Rub your nipple for me.”

“Oh _God_.” Kira arches off the bed a little as she does what she’s told.

“Good girl. A little faster now. Are you close?”

“Yes, _yes_ so close.”

“Good. Go on, Kira, make--”

The loud knocking on the door makes Kira practically jump out of her skin. Her phone makes a loud thudding noise as it hits the carpeted floor.

“Kira I’m going to order pizza. Do you want anything?” Ken Yukimura says from the other side of the door. Thankfully, he respects her privacy enough not to barge in. It takes her a few seconds to catch her breath.

“Um—no thank you!”

“Are you sure? I can order and save you some.”

“Uh—uh—yeah, ok sure. Um—pineapple please.” She stammers.

“Got it.” He says and then walks away.

Kira sinks into the pillows and tries to get her heart rate back under control. She leans over her bed to retrieve her phone and breathes a heavy sigh of relief.

“Are you ok? He didn’t walk in did he?” Allison asks on the other hand. She sounds just as out of breath.

“You’d be talking to my ghost right now if he had.” Kira says.

“Mood officially killed?”

“Beyond killed.” Kira confirms.

                                                                                                               --

The universe might possibly be against them. Kira and Allison are sure of it. On one day they get interrupted mid-make out in the back of the library and are shooed out with threat of detention.

Lacrosse practice runs late so there’s no time after school another day.

Kira’s mom insists on family dinner.

Chris surprises Allison with a brutal training session.

By the end of the week, they’re both so _frustrated_. Even the rest of their friends have tried to steer clear of them. Allison had woken late this morning. She wanted to wake up early. Had _planned_ for it. She was going to meet Kira for a little early morning _something_. But the alarm hadn’t gone off and she was fucking _frustrated_.

“Allison.”

She looks up when Mr. Ramis calls her name. There’s some scared looking freshman at the door waiting with a note in his hand.

“You’re needed in the office. Take your bag.” She tells her.

Allison is confused but does as she’s told and leaves the classroom heading straight for the office with a purpose. She gives the freshman (Melvin) a small smile but doesn’t waste time. If her father’s calling her then this is important.

Mrs. Logan, the secretary, addresses her as soon as she walks in, “Your dad is waiting for you outside. You’re excuse for the rest of the day.”

“Did he say the reason?”

“He didn’t dear.”

“Ok.” Allison says and hurries further outside. There’s nothing really that important in her locker. She has her phone and her wallet. Plus her daggers are strapped to her thigh with the holsters Scott got her for her birthday.

When she walks out of the school she sees her father there leaning against the car, but something looks strange. It’s like he blurs in and out. As she gets closer everything becomes abundantly clear.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“What good is a surprise if I tell you before you get it?” Kira  smirks. Her eyes are full of mischief and mirth.

They wait until Allison is in the car and they’re a good few miles away from the school that Kira drops the illusion completely.

“You’re getting better. I really thought you were my Dad for a full five minutes before you started getting blurry.”

“Really?” Kira asks excited and proud. She’s been working extra hard with her mother to perfect her powers.

“Really.” Allison confirms and kisses her on the cheek, “So where exactly are we going?”

“Somewhere private where no one can interrupt us.”

“I love the sound of that.”

“We can make all the sounds we want where I’m taking us.” Kira smirks.

Allison loves when she gets like this.

The drive takes them another half hour into a really nice neighborhood—even nicer than Beacon Hills. The houses are pristine and far apart. They pull up to one of the nicer ones and Kira parks in the garage there.

“Where exactly are we?” Allison asks as she looks up at the massive house they’re in. It’s beautifully furnished. It looks right out of a mansion on _Gossip Girl_ , “Please tell me we’re not trespassing.”

“Ok.” Kira says and smiles.

“Kira!”

“I’m kidding, Allison, oh my God!” she giggles, “This is one of my mom’s properties.”

“ _One_ of them?” Allison asks.

Kira shrugs, “She’s accumulated a lot in her 900 years. Like _a lot_.”

“And she just…gave you permission to use it?” Allison raises an eyebrow.

Kira raises one back and saunters up to her, “Is a conversation about my mother really what you want to do right now or…” she steps back and pulls her tank top over her head in one fluid motion and then gives Allison a challenging eyebrow of her own letting the sentence hang in the air.

“Or. Definitely or.” Allison says and is in front of her in two quick strides.

Kira giggles loudly as Allison picks her up and literally throws her over her shoulder to carry her upstairs.

“Ally! Left! Left go left!” she instructs and tries not to get smacked into a wall.

When they finally make it into the bedroom Allison lays her down gently and crawls on top of her, “Hey.”

“Hi.” Kira smiles bright and brushes a few strands out of her eyes.

“Been missing you all week.”

“Me too.” Kira says softly and leans up to capture her girlfriend’s lips.

The kiss starts soft and gentle but quickly ratchets up to desperate and needy in no time flat. The starts and stops from the week finally coming to a head. Clothes get discarded quickly and haphazardly. Allison flings her shirt somewhere behind her and Kira’s bra gets tossed away. Allison is sure her pants hit a mirror and Kira’s skirt definitely landed on top of a dresser.

“Oh _fuck_!” Allison curses and grinds down harder against Kira’s mouth. She holds on, white knuckled, to the mahogany headboard as Kira grips her thighs and sucks on her clit, “Shit. Shitshitshitshit…fuck.”

She tries to hold on but it’s impossible with the way Kira works her tongue and then her fingers in and out of her. Her orgasm builds quickly and then crashes through her like a tidal wave. Kira’s fingers and tongue don’t stop until Allison is trembling and has to pull away. She falls to the side bringing Kira with her. When she pulls her down for another kiss, all she can taste is herself and it makes her spin a little.

Kira lets out a yelp pf surprise when Allison flips them one more time and puts Kira on her back. Kira arches almost off of the bed as soon as Allison gets her mouth on her. She was sure Allison was going to tease because that’s what she loves to do: tease and string her along until she’s aching and pleading and begging to come. But it doesn’t happen that way. Allison eats her out like a woman starved. She licks and sucks and _moans_ until Kira can’t hold back anymore and climaxes with a silent scream.

Kira runs her fingers slowly through Allison’s hair. Her girlfriend is leaning her head on her right thigh—eyes closed and a small smile playing at her lips.

“We should stay here forever.” Allison almost whispers.

“I wish we could.” Kira sighs, “One day though. One day it’ll be just you and me.”

“Is that a promise?” Allison keeps her eyes firmly locked on her.

“It’s a promise.” Kira says and pulls Allison up to her so she can kiss her deeply.

They take full advantage of the rest of the afternoon.

**Author's Note:**

> Let's chat: elfysparkles88.tumblr.com


End file.
